This invention relates to testing swabs and storage or transport vials therefor and to a method of taking a culture sample.
It is a common practice to use swab applicators to obtain culture samples or samples of a similar nature. Commonly, the applicator has an elongate shaft made of wood or a plastics material. At one end of the shaft is a cotton or synthetic swab. Such applicators may be kept in a sterile package until they are to be used.
For diagnostic and other medical purposes, it is known to provide a sealed transport or storage vial containing a culture preserving substance. The vial is sealed at one end by a removable cap or plug and the interior of and the contents of the vial are sterile. In order to carry out a diagnostic test on a patient, the applicator is used to obtain a culture sample from the area to be tested, for example the patient's throat. After removal of the cap or plug from the vial, the applicator is then placed into the open end of the vial. The open end of the vial is then sealed with the cap. The vial is then transported to the laboratory where the contents thereof are tested.
A potential difficulty with this known system for taking a culture sample test is that it is possible for the doctor or nurse who takes the test to contaminate the test sample by the handling of the swab applicator. Furthermore, because it is necessary for a technician to handle the applicator again when the vial has reached the testing laboratory, further contamination can occur in the laboratory unless the vial and the contents thereof are handled with care. The lab technician could himself be contaminated by his handling of the swab applicator or by touching the inside of the vial.
The present invention seeks to alleviate some or all of the aforementioned problems with known systems. There is disclosed herein a special swab applicator wherein the portion of the applicator that is actually handled by the nurse or doctor taking the test is not inserted in or transported in the vial. Thus the chances of the culture sample being contaminated by the doctor or nurse are decreased. A special vial cap is also provided herein, which cap is able to capture the section of the applicator that is placed in the transport vial. The use of such a cap avoids the need for the lab technician to touch or handle the bottom section of the applicator after it has been transported in the vial.